Le chien errant et la lune
by Koklyko
Summary: "Essaye donc de m'attraper, Shizu-chan!"


Un petit one-shot. Vraiment tout petit. Tout appartient à Ryogho Narita. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

La nuit est tombée sur Ikebukuro, enfin. Il a fait une chaleur à crever toute la journée, alors maintenant que l'air est tiède et que le soleil a cessé de réchauffer le macadam, les gens sortent. Les travailleurs tardifs rentrent chez eux. Les lycéens se rejoignent pour traîner, les gangs se forment. La vie reprend, se remet à fourmiller. Shizuo rentre chez lui, mains dans les poches. Il n'est pas spécialement pressé d'arriver, mais il n'aime pas trop cette agitation. Tous ces gens ont le don de l'énerver.

_« Le ciel noir est tombé sur le monde. Noir de l'ignorance, de la banalité, noir commun et terne, ou brillent çà et là les quelques étoiles de la raison. Ou de la folie. __Sous le ciel noir, le chien erre. »_

Un bout de manteau passe dans son champ de vision. Bien trop rapide pour appartenir à ces gens nonchalants épuisés par la chaleur de la journée. Bien trop rapide pour être normal. Ce bout de manteau qu'il connaît si bien n'a pas sa place ici. Shizuo sursaute et fait tressaillir le couple de lycéens derrière lui. Il s'en contrefout, _ça_ a déjà disparu, mais il va le retrouver, il l'aura cette fois. Il se met en chasse.

«_ Et soudain, la lune est là, brillante, ronde, pleine et entière. Elle éclipse sans difficultés les rares étoiles du ciel. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Le chien aboie, le chien hurle. Mais le chien ne peut rien faire. La lune le nargue, l'éblouit de sa lumière blanche, dans sa lointaine éternité_. »

Shizuo court à travers la foule, l'asticot est devant, il l'a vu, il le sait. Et des cris, et des insultes, des grognements de rage, et des objets incongrus qui s'encastrent dans des murs. Il peut s'envoler à tout moment cet enfoiré. Shizuo doit l'attraper, mais c'est toujours la même chose, est-ce qu'il le peut vraiment ?

_«La lune est au-dessus du monde. Elle n'en attend plus rien, elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour exister, pas besoin de ce monde ridicule qui l'amuse plus qu'autre chose. Elle domine, elle voit tout, sait tout, elle éclaire le ciel absurdement noir de sa lumière d'extraordinaire. Irréelle et narquoise. Inaccessible. Le chien ne peut que vainement frapper la seconde lune, son image stupidement identique, tellement imparfaite, qui se reflète sur le miroir du lac. Mais il ne fait rien que des remous, qui ne font rien que troubler l'eau un instant, et la lune est toujours là, immortelle._ »

« Salopard, salopard d'asticot ! Izayaaa ! » Toujours des cris vains, et soudain Shizuo s'arrête, où est –il passé ? Où, où, où ? « Shizu-chaaaaan ! » Shizuo se précipite et la vermine est là, bien planquée derrière la barrière d'un immeuble bas. Elle le nargue, elle l'insulte, elle éclate de son rire aigu et amusé. « Tu peux toujours essayer, Shizu-chan ! »

«_ Le chien griffe le sol de frustration. Il hurle tant qu'il peut, mais il est impuissant, définitivement. Car il n'est qu'un chien, un misérable chien errant, un bâtard abandonné de tous, une bête stupide et vagabonde. Il aboie avec colère contre cette lune insupportable, et soudain la lune disparaît. Lassée, elle s'est laissé happer par un nuage. Le ciel redevient noir, ébloui encore après ce qui l'a éclairé. »_

Shizuo n'a pas le temps de faire un pas en direction des escaliers de l'immeuble que déjà la vermine a disparu, comme par magie. Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais été là. Shizuo n'en sait rien. Il s'en moque, il l'aura la prochaine fois, ou peut-être celle d'après. Ou plus tard. Il hurle encore un peu, puis se calme et fait demi-tour. Il a trop chaud avec sa chemise maintenant, à cause de cet enfoiré.

_«Ce soir, le ciel obscur est couvert. Les étoiles sont invisibles. La lune ne viendra pas. __Et pourtant, ce soir, le chien est là. Il attend, il guette la surface lisse du lac, patiemment. La lune est là, cachée, elle finira par revenir. Il faut juste attendre. » _

* * *

Voilà! J'vous remercie d'avoir lu! C'est vraiment rikiki ( j'aime bien ce mot...), sujet banal et tout, sans originalité, bref. Mais n'empêche, j'vous remercie d'avoir lu! J'dis ça, mais si ça se trouve vous avez lu que dalle et vous regardez juste les notes d'auteur qui servent à rien...Mais vous êtes bizarre alors. Bon, sur ce, je vous salue dignement, et je vous dis à la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures trépidantes! Ou pas...8D


End file.
